1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic broadcast program recorder and, more particularly, to an automatic broadcast program recorder adapted to automatic recording of a television program digitally broadcasted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of reserving a television program, usually, the user himself/herself selects a program to be recorded by checking a television program page on newspaper, magazine, or the like and sets the date, time, and channel of the program or an identification code allocated to each program into a video recorder.
In a digital broadcast performed by using a communications satellite, for example, an electrical program guide called EPG is broadcasted. By using a special receiver having an EPG receiving function, the program table can be displayed on a television screen.
When the digital broadcast is performed at full scale in association with the spread of CS broadcast and CATV and the number of receivable television channels exceeds 100 channels, the amount of program information becomes enormous. In the method such that the user selects a program by checking a television program page on a newspaper or magazine or an electrical program guide, the possibility that a desired program is failed to be programmed due to an oversight of the program table is high. Even when the number of broadcast channels like the present terrestrial broadcasting is small, it often happens that a desired broadcast is missed because the user did not check the program table in advance.